


Sam And Tara Something Real.

by RavensHollow



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensHollow/pseuds/RavensHollow
Summary: This is my vision of the Sam and Tara relationship I felt it wasn't given enough of a chance.So I'm going to fix that.Disclaimer. I dont own the characters I'm just barrowing for this story which is mine.





	1. Our Conjurin Roots.

Hoodoo, has been in my family for generations.my ancestors in Africa used it in their daily lives when my grandparents were brought over they pasted down the tradition.

They kept their abilities secret from the white folks, because witches scare the white folks, more then all the negro's on any plantation.

My parents, told me I was very powerful they told me how I conjured toys and things I wanted to me when I wasn't in a position to get it myself. They wanted to block my powers out of fear of being exposed but my grandparents forbade them telling them to train me as soon as I was able to understand.

Mama and Daddy started my training at ten years old it was then I saw the Book for the first time and the explained that inside there held knowledge of powers that I would have as I grew stronger magically.

I was amazed at all the things I was able to do.Mama even had me help make cures talismans and amulets for the slaves on the plantation.

But they also taught me protection spells and things I could do to keep the Master away from me.At the time I didn't know that Hoodoo was the foundation my family held together on it served a multitude of purposes keeping my family safe from the cruelty that white folks visit upon the slaves.

As time went on and I grew up I continued to work along side my Mama and Grandma teaching me things they said I would one day pass down.

My, family praised my skill, as I learned things quickly and was adapting well. which each new ability I gained.My family had established themselves on the plantation as slave healers which Mama and Grandma didn't mind they used their gifts to help people.I was told we were white magic practitioners.that we use our abilities for doing good things and that I had to be careful because scores of people were burned for their magical abilities when all they wanted to do was help.

I discovered my talent with identifying certain herbs and things needed for different pastes ointments and tea's that we kept stock of.The Master was clueless as to the goings on in the slave quarters and we all were glad of that because the company the Master kept was downright nasty they had gotten drunk and on more than one occasion attempted to bait field hands just so they had an excuse to punish the slaves and when that failed the slaves family would come to us for help.

The very next day the white folks doctor got called up to the house to treat a strange pustle infected red rash on his special parts that the doctor had to put him to sleep to stop scratching at it.And, word spread like wildfire through the slave quarters and they would laugh themselves silly over it.

Though that man never did figure out what happened to him.But our lives continued on and so did my magical training I could summon things now which eased my frustration at losing things, because no matter where it was I could summon it which came in handy.Especially when the White folks would accuse a slave of stealing seeing their faces turn red with anger and embarrassment, was a vindication for all of us.

We, used our gifts to midwife to heal wounds to cure sickness to protect ourselves and our homes all the while under our Masters nose which was easy with our powers as strong as they are.

It's, a hard life we lived knowing at one time my family had freedom to do as the pleased without fear to be taken from our homes and told we no longer had rights except to do as our Master's tell us.Weather it be field work house work or wet nursing.And what's worse knowing that you could be ripped from your family at your Master's whim.

That is the reason my family thought to use their powers to keep our family together.Which is why when the time comes and I have a family of my own I'll protect them with all that I am.

But one thing our Master didn't know was that Grandpa had learned a lot about business when the Master asked for him to go along when he would leave.And what he learned he taught Daddy because the world won't be like this forever and one day our family will be free to do as we please again.He had told us.

It was, Grandpa and Daddys idea that we have money so future generations of our family who wouldn't be struggling and would have a next egg to last them for generations to come.

But that wasn't all our family had planned, was to stabilize our families future turning our backs on our magical heritage was out of the question.

Then one night we were awoken by a scream we rushed outside to see what was happening and we saw the foreman just outside the perimeter of of the slave quarters was lying in wait to grab a slave girl.I rushed into action and raised my hand hitting the man with a wave of magic that knocked him to the ground and  made him forget how he got there.

The girl was shocked and scared and ran to her parents crying tears of joy her father Percival looked at us with such gratitude that from then on a bond was formed between their families and ours.

We returned to our house I thought I was going to get into trouble but was surprised when my parents and grandparents kissed my forehead and told me I had done a good job.

But,my training was far from over I still had a lot to learn about our gifts and my parents and grandparents encouraged me in my education.

I sat in my bedroom with the only light was a single candle to light the room thoroughly enthralled by the centuries old information that was before me.A strange feeling I had only felt that time when I had to use my gift to save Pearl from the Foreman.

The,power coursing through my veins felt like lightening boiling my insides but not a painful sensation.

She was scared about it at first but  once her family saw how worried she was they told her that sensation was normal.

They, said practice makes perfect and I wasn't trying to be perfect but I did want to do the best I could in helping people like I'd seen my family do for a long time now.

My, thoughts were interrupted by the running feet of little Josephine with a worried look on her face.She found mama in our garden picking herbs when she noticed the breathless Josephine running to her.Mama knew Ms.Essie was going to have a baby and she had me go with her.

Ms.Essie's face etched with pain and sweat she was tired but Mama and i knew what would help her.

Mama rubbed her belly with a paste made of herbs that is for pain almost instantly Essie's face calmed.

This, would be my first midwifery experience so I was nervous even though I was only helping Mama didn't change my nervous feelings.

Though, I was afraid it didn't change the fact that I had to help Essie she needed both of us to help bring this new life into the world.

Outside Essie's husband sat waiting for any news Mama had to give.Hours had passed a shrill cry filled the air.Mama,cleaned the child placing him in her arms.While grandma set things aside to help her heal.We had gone back home feeling good knowing our work was making things better for good people.

I was learning how much these abilities would mean in my life, and in the generations to come.The more knowledge I gained, was like a drug. I wanted more and I was soaking up all that I could get from our family book. to using my powers to gain more.

I decided to be as the roots of heritage tree reaching out far and wide feeling energized and eager.

And,I was encouraged to cautiously learn the darker aspects so I could learn to fight it.They, explained how dangerous it was to use these arts but being careful not to turn to those darker magics. 

Which, is something I would never do my intentions match those of my family helping slaves on our plantation is a noble cause. It's hard to watch slaves endure savage brutality and hear the white folks refer to us as uncivilized savages because of the colour of our skin.

Some nights, I sit by my widow with the light of the Moon and stars being the only light in my room. I look at the pages of the family book sliding my fingers over the writing there lost in wonderment of knowing what the future will hold.Though,I know that knowledge isn't meant for me.

But that doesn't change the nawing curiosity. that can sometimes be overwhelming me at times. 

But, this is my heritage and legacy and one day I'll pass this down as it was passed to me.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of Mama's cooking I got up washed up and prepared to start my day I knew I had to hurry up because I was going to be helping Mama with things like I have been.Old Lenard had joint pains and needed that pain relieving ointment for his joints that helps him through it.He never complained but his wife didn't like him to suffer so he did it to give her peace.

He was put on field work when he was a young man but his jobs changed once he got to old for it.He keeps track of the barn and supervises the younger slaves that work there. he is a gentle soul who is well liked.

He, always tells Mama that her ointments make him feel like he was that young man he used to be.

But it's not always healing or delivering babies people seek talisman's for protection and good luck when the Master takes a slave to a cockfight.

Everybody has a different need and Mama is the one they know can give it to them.

I was always told that we were different from other people though we are flesh and blood human that we were special because of what we can do and I understood that with every instance Mama and I were called to help whomever needed it.

Our, work would never be done it was a calling our families destiny. that would continue to be picked up by a new generation.

As, I continued to read from the book. I came across a spell to enhance my bloodlines magical abilities.making them stronger and able to use their abilities without it draining energy from the person allowing nature to act as an anchor.

The further I experimented the more I understood.And I began to use more of my abilities to test my magical strength.

Which helped with the ointments and spells I cast.because it made them more effective which I found to be thrilling.

My family were pleased with the progression of my powers they knew I would do greater things then I had already done.

I took up meditation and honed my concentration learning to block out the world around me which wasn't all that hard anymore.

I haven't read the whole book, yet and the more information within.Which only made me better with my gifts.

My brother would practice with me and soon he too was becoming more powerful.

The master and his wife Amelia never guessed we were fortifying ourselves from their cruelty.

But we spread it to other plantation's when other white masters would allow their slaves to leave it was on occasion to attend a dance thrown on another plantation in order to see what slaves took a interest into each other.

I was fortunate because I was too young as was my brother.

But I knew that eventually we would get called to attend.

But I knew now wasn't the time.

I also knew that we were working towards good things for future generation of our family.

As my powers grew, I began to experience prophetic dreams when I asked my Mama she told me that it was rare that it could skip generations or like her and her mother can just go on through the generations.

I knew the world would change and things wouldn't be as they are now I knew that that's what we were striving for a world where we mattered just as much as all the white folks.

I knew I wouldn't live to see it but my children would and theirs.

My family held on to that with every thought and negro spiritual sang.

That's what kept us going we used our abilities to help all the slaves we could even the ones running for freedom.

Mama, told me that I was touched and chosen the family that would come from me would be the ones to do great things.

As time went on we heard stories of the unrest of slaves all over the south and how two factions were fighting for the rights of slaves and the other was against.

Now that's not to say we didn't want our freedom we just went about it in a different way.

That's not to say that we didn't have challenges.one day in particular Miss Amelia's parents came calling and it was very hot so hot in fact that some slaves passed out.

Miss Amelia's mother struck Hester calling her no good lazy and that's not what her daughter and son in law paid good money for her too do.

Hester's father, helped her up taking her back to their home.the story had gotten back to Hester's mother who had made sweet tea with a little something extra that 

Kept Miss Amelia's, mother in the bathroom throughout the day.of course her sudden condition was blamed on a sickness going around.

We hid our tracks well when it came to such things.

It was important for us to always be careful.

Louisiana seemed on most days to stay in the hot as hell zone.

It was a comfort to wade in the creek on the edge of the property.

We would catch the white folks starin at us but we never spoke we just went about our work.

The slaves counted on the creek for a lot of things.

And it kept us from using the big house's water outside of what the house slaves used to take care of the masters family.

One day I sat on our porch doing my chore of making pouches out of fabric scraps and mending clothes by hand when the overseer decided to bother me.

All the while I felt him I mumbled and incantation and he went about seeing to the field slaves.

I knew I was safe I wasn't afraid of him or any of them.

We had something they could never take from us power.

Something that would make them think twice if they knew.

But that's something they never would know.

Today was going to be another busy day I had to work our little garden patch because we were running low on are stocks.

Of all the things I get told to do gathering the herbs is a favourite of mine you get lost in the smells and when we make our morning and evening meals the smells just make you forget that your a slave that you don't have rights the way white folks do.

Which some white folks take great pleasure in stampeding on your pride like a herd of angry cows.

And the building anger of the helpless slaves powerless against it.

Everyday of our lives we work rain or shine hot or cold aching sick singing to get us through another hard day while overseers and owners scream orders all day long.

And then going to sleep to start all over again the next morning.

They wanted to break the slaves and we were a slave community they couldn't break.

As children we heard the tales of slaves beaten or killed or raped or any unimaginable thing possible.

We saw the dejected faces of slaves passing by the on the dirt road as they were lead on to whatever plantation they would call home.

But we still stayed our course.

I was always told if we focused on the future of our family things will get better in the end.

Never lose faith, or hope in our training and who we are.my parents would say.

One day I too would teach my children that.

My brother was helping our father with repairs to our shack.

That was something, they were both good at.

Meanwhile I picked up the laundry basket and begun to hang our clothes on the line.

Tonight was a full moon and we had to prepare we always performed rituals on full moons to strengthen our magic as well as the protections around us.

Meanwhile I still had chores to tend to.Having put the last of the clothes Mama wanted me to continue my studies.

I was sitting at the table reading when I was startled by a scream.

I ran outside seeing my brother on the ground and I visiting white man standing over him screaming at him accusing him of being a run away from another plantation.

Something inside me, boiled over and I lifted my hand sending the still yelling whiteman into the trunk of the oak near our shack and I quickly used a spell erase his memory and as the whiteman came to his aide they just assumed he was drunk and fell.

We quickly took my brother inside and tended to him.


	2. Winnie And Orunmila In Mortal Form.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae Hellerman's children continue where she left off.

Years had past Mae had grown to womanhood and had two children of her own.

Now Winnie, and her brother Davis, with his wife Agnes and sickly father.

It was during a full moon night that the God Orunmila would take Winnie to be his wife and in doing so make her a demigoddess.

Though in mortal form he took the name Jobe.

"Daddy, how are you feeling?"Winnie asked.

"Oh child, I'm feeling like anybody my age might.just tuckered out."Jack said.

"I know Daddy, you worked hard your whole life nothin wrong with getting some rest."Winnie replied.

"We did for you children, we knew this was a hard life to live. not being able to live the life you choose, but are forced to live it as the white folks dictate."Jack said.

"Come Winnie you still must train."Orunmila replied.

"Alright what training is this?"Winnie asked.

"You must get used to using your new abilities."Orunmila replied.

"Yeah this feels different compared to the abilities I already have."Winnie said.

"As it should you will feel somewhat differently."Orunmila replied.

Winnie had found herself to be a bundle of nerves when it came to being near this god who was also her husband.

"What troubles you?"Orunmila asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about what's in store for future generations."Winnie said.

"A great many things my love."Orunmila replied.

"Yes,I imagine so."Winnie said.

"You see,a whole new world is opening up for you."Orunmila replied.

"You would know far better than I."Winnie said.

"You will see for yourself Winnie."Orunmila replied.

"I don't know, if I'm going to like this."Winnie said.

"Everything will be just fine you never have to fear with me."Orunmila replied as he stroked Winnie's cheek.

Just that act alone sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why are you trembling?"Orunmila asked.

"You have such faith in me only family has ever done that."Winnie said.

"The fact is the racist, white folk only ever showed you that the value of black folks was in service to them and their children keeping their homes in operation."Orunmila replied.

"That's true."Winnie said.

"Yes, but they have no idea they have power amongst them."Orunmila replied.

"No,they would be afraid if they did."Winnie said.

He wraps his arms around Winnie's waste and caresses her stomach knowing there is a life growin in her womb one that will be the start of their families future.

"Winnie, Jobe, come back to the house."Agnes shouted.

"What's the trouble Agnes?"Winnie asked.

"I got lunch ready."Agnes replied.

"Yeah,and Jobe we gotta fix the wagon you know it helps with the heavy lifting."Davis said.

"I didn't forget."Orunmila replied.

"Alright I'm gonna give Daddy his lunch."Davis said.

Davis took the tray into his father seeing how worn and tired he was made his heart break but he knew that his father would be reunited with his mother again someday and he wouldn't suffer anymore.

Winnie and Agnes were as close as sisters even conceiving at the same time.

Winnie Davis Orunmila and Agnes sat at the family table eating their lunch.

Holding hands they said the blessing and prepared to dig in.

"The meal was wonderful as always."Orunmila said.

"That's what happens when you have two top notch cooks in the family."Davis replied.

"Are you complaining Davis?"Winnie asked.

"I'm a lot of things crazy isn't one of them."Davis replied.

"Come on these dishes won't wash themselves."Agnes said.

They gathered up the dishes and took them to be washed.

"Agnes was the daughter of one of the slaves Mae helped and Davis fell for her almost instantly.

"You alright Winnie?"Agnes asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."Winnie replied.

"About what?"Agnes asked.

"You know, I never thought Mama wouldn't be alive to see her grandchildren born."Winnie said.

"The life of a slave ain't an easy one Winnie you're Mama worked hard."Agnes replied.

"Yes,she did all of us do."Winnie said.

"Yes,Winnieboo, that's really true."Davis replied.

"You haven't called me that since we were children."Winnie said.

"Better late than never right."Davis replied.

"Nice to see your humour is intact."Winnie said.

"Yes,I have much to be happy about as do you Winnie."Davis replied.

"Yes, like Grandma, used to say white folks would take everything from you and your powerless against it the one thing in life we can keep as our own is joy.

"Don't let nothing steel that from you."She would say.

"And Davis has taken that sage advice to heart."Orunmila replied.

"Yes we all have."Winnie said.

"Come on you two being on your feet is not good."Davis replied.

"Ain't no rest for the weary."Winnie said.

"Normally no, but Daddy is as weary as can be and he is in his bed right now."Davis replied.

"I know Davis,"Winnie left.

Just as Winnie and Agnes went to sit down there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"Davis asked.

"It's Ruth we got trouble coming."Ruth said.

"What kind of trouble?"Winnie asked.

"Hunters,they questioning the slaves on the whereabouts of the runaways."Ruth said.

"Don't fret they can't get past the protection's."Winnie replied.

"Are you sure?"Ruth asked.

"Take a look."Winnie replied.

Ruth looked out toward the edge of the slave shacks and sure enough the catchers were in a rage because they couldn't get any further.

"Them white folks, look mighty angry."Ruth said.

"Yes,they are very angry but their anger changes nothing."Orunmila replied.

"That's true."Winnie said.

They continued to watch as the catchers raged cursing and yelling for the slaves to come out of their homes.

"What's all that noise?"Jack asked.

"Some catchers trying to get information on runaways."Davis replied.

"Ha ha ha,they came to the wrong plantation.

"Oh,I wish your Mama were where to see this."Jack laughed.

"Oh,she sees it Daddy."Davis replied.

"Yes,she does."Winnie said.

"They are losing and it scares them."Orunmila replied.

"Yes,we can surely see that."Ruth replied.

"That man's face is as read as wine."Winnie said.

"Yeah,not a good look for him."Ruth replied.

"He'll try to take it out on whomever he catches."Davis said.

"Yeah,but the world is not how it was."Winnie replied.

"Yes but he won't have an easy time of it."Ruth said.

"No he certainly won't."Orunmila replied.

The could hear the catcher and his men raging on for a good long while.

But they continued to do what needed to be done that day.

Meanwhile Winnie and Agnes started to sing Go down Moses.

(Go down Moses  
Way down in Egypt land  
Tell all Pharaohs to  
Let my people go)

When Israel was in Egypt land  
Let my people go

So the God seyeth, "Go down, Moses way down in Egypt land  
Tell all Pharaohs to let My people go"

So Moses went to Egypt land  
Let My people go  
He made all Pharaohs understand  
Let My people go

Yes The Lord said, "Go down, Moses way down in Egypt land  
Tell all Pharaohs to let My people go"

Thus spoke the Lord, bold Moses said  
Let My people go  
"If not I'll smite, your firstborns dead"  
Let My people go

God, The Lord said, "Go down, Moses way down in Egypt land  
Tell all Pharaohs to let My people go"

Tell all Pharaohs to let My people go."Winnie and Agnes sang.

"You two have very angelic voices."Orunmila replied.

"Thank you."Winnie and Agnes say in unison.

"You know,you two can sing at the church services."Ruth replied.

"No,we can't we don't like the attention."Winnie said.

"Come on we gotta get the dishes done."Agnes replied.

"Yeah, lets go."Winnie said.

They finished, the dishes putting them back then Winnie and Agnes began working on their knitting woven with magically enchanted yarn.

"These will keep the babies safe."Agnes replied.

"Yes,we can't be too careful."Winnie said.

"Yes especially in these dark times."Orunmila replied.

Outside the singing voices of the slaves could be heard.

Steal Away.  
Steal Away.  
Steal Away.  
Steal Away to Jesus.  
Steal Away.  
Steal Away home.  
I haven't got long to stay here.

Steal Away.  
Steal Away.  
Steal Away.  
Steal Away to Jesus.  
Steal Away. (steal home)  
Steal Away home.  
I haven't got long to stay here.

My lord, my lord, he calls me. (calls me)  
He calls me by the thunder. (thunder)  
The trumpet sounds way down in my sanctified soul.  
I haven't got long to stay here.

Green trees are bending. (are bending)  
Sinners stand a-tembling. (a-trembling)  
The trumpet sounds within my soul.  
I haven't got long to stay here.

Steal Away. (in the midnight hour)  
Steal Away. (when you need some power)  
Steal Away.(when you heart is heavy)  
Steal Away to Jesus. (steal away to jesus)  
Steal Away. (steal away home)  
Steal Away home. (haven't got long)  
I haven't got long to stay here.

My Lord, he calls me. (calls me)  
I can hear him calling me by the lightning.  
(lightnin')  
The trumpet sounds within my soul.  
I haven't got long to stay here.

(it's gonna be over after while)  
Steal away to Jesus. (oh)  
Steal away. Steal Away Home  
Steal Away to jesus.  
I haven't got long to stay here.  
I haven't got long to stay here. (hallelujah steal away)  
I haven't got long to stay here.

As the slaves finished sining an overwhelming peace could be felt all around.

"Hey,Winnie, Hey Agnes,"Jasper greets.

"Hey,Jasper,"Winnie greets.

"I'm still working on your bassinets.I just was coming to get the fabric's you wanted in them."Jasper replied.

"Well here you go."Winnie said.

"I'll be on my way."Jasper replied.

"See you later bye."Davis said.

"Daddy what are you doing out of bed?"Winnie asked.

"I need to take care some business."Jack replied.

"Alright just be careful."Winnie said.

"Child I'm an old man not made of glass I think i can handle this."Jack replied.

"We know Daddy."Winnie said.

"Good I know, you all worry about me but babygirl I'm fine."Jack replied.

"Winnie,come here a minute."Davis said.

"What Davis?"Winnie asked.

"We both know, Daddy is set in his ways we can't be treating him like he his a helpless baby."Davis replied.

"I know,"Winnie said.

"Come on my love you must train."Orunmila replied.

"So what's it to be?"Winnie asked.

"The child in your womb is just as powerful the connection of mother and child allows you to draw from eachother."Orunmila replied.

"I don't understand."Winnie said.

"I mean you will have the advantage of our childs growing abilities as well."Orunmila replied.

"I never knew such a thing could be possible."Winnie said.

"That's why I'm making you aware of all the things you never knew possible."Orunmila replied.

"Yes and that worries me as well as excites me."Winnie said.

"I know this is overwhelming but if I didn't believe you couldn't handle it I'd protect you from it."Orunmila replied.

"Your mother trained you well but she could not teach you what I am teaching you."Orunmila continued.

"Mama kept us all safe, if I could be in anyway like her I'd be blessed."Winnie said.

"Winnie, you and Davis, are just like both your parents."Orunmila replied.

"How so?"Davis asked.

"Because your mother and your father are fighters and that is who you both are."Orunmila replied.

"Alright then let's get to training."Winnie said.

"Remember you are not limited in your power nature's power is just as much yours as the power I gave you and Davis."Orunmila replied.

As Winnie and Davis practiced they started to hum as they went.

"Takes me back having this old place filled with music again."Jack said.

Jack sat in his chair smiling thinking back to the days Mae was  alive and her smile that had captured him made him fall deeply in love with her.

"Your Daddy's, woolgathering again."Agnes said.

"He's thinking about Mama he does that when he remembers her."Winnie replied.

"Our children will be free and be able to live without fear."Orunmila said.

"That's a dream worth fighting for."Winnie replied.


	3. The Ritual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thorntons prepare their children and grandchildren for the future when their grandchildren will be faced with many trials.

"Tonight is very important, just as we did when you were babies we now do with your babies," Lionel said.

"It's been done long before our family was enslaved," Shawna replied.

They watched as Shawna poured a circle of salt all the while mumbling an incantation.

"Now place the babies inside the circle," Lionel ordered.

Standing in a circle formation outside the salt circle Lionel began to chant and the others followed behind them.

The children of different age groups barely made a sound but they too could feel the power swirling around them.

A phantom wind and a glowing sphere grew around the salt circle as the chanting continued.

Once it was over.they gathered the children heading for home.

"What exactly, does this ritual do?"Cherice asked.

"It's a ritual that taps into their powers and will help them find their soul mate," Lionel replied.

"But not only that it will help them to learn who they are," Shawna said.

"Mae Hellerman was my grandmother she was a slave that taught my mother everything she knew preparing her.

"My mother was visited by the God Orunmila he is the African god of visions so to speak.

"My Mama was chosen the moment she was born to be the mother of the child who would be destined to have descendants who would be guardians of the light side witches because of their African demigod status," Lionel replied.

"When they are grown the world will face a drastic change," Shawna said.

"For now we just keep doing as we are," Lionel replied.

"Your father is right, we have to set things in motion for them when they grow up," Shawna said.

"Now come on, we don't want them getting sick," Lionel replied.

Lionel Shawna Cyrus and Cherice walked into the Thornton house Cyrus and Cherice putting their kids to bed.

"Goodnight Mama and Daddy," Cyrus said.

"Goodnight son."Lionel and Shawna replied.

As the Thornton's went to bed that night they were unaware of the soft glow surrounding the babies almost like a forcefield but not.

The next morning dawned Shawna and Cherice prepared breakfast while Cyrus feeds the children.

"So what's the plan for the day?"Cyrus asked.

"Well Cherice and I will be harvesting the garden and your daddy has some meetings to attend," Shawna replied.

"I've got quite a few errands to run so ill be gone most of the day except to bring back the things you asked me to get at the hardware store," Cyrus said.

Soon the two woman and children were all that was left in the house.

The children were placed in a playpen that was sat in the shade while the woman worked.

"Mama are we doing enough for them?"Cherice asked.

"Baby, we are doing what we can.Mama Mae did what she could to protect her babies Lionel and I did the same and we are doing it for all of yours."Shawna said.

"I know mama,"Cherice replied.

They continued their work under the Louisiana sun and the song of birds flying overhead with the shuttle gurgling of the babies in their pen.

Before they knew it Cyrus returned with the supplies from the hardware store.

Once that was done he kissed his mother wife and babies on the cheeks and set off to get the other things he would need.

They watched as he pulled out of the driveway heading to his next errand.

They continued their work in silence for what seemed like hours.

"So Mama what else was the ritual for?"Cherice asked.

"It's been a tradition in the Thornton family since Grandma Mae's time. You see part of the Thornton family power is to see what trials we and those of our family will face the difference being you and I married into the Thornton family and in doing so if we didn't have powers we would have gained them by binding ourselves to our husbands."Shawna said.

"Cyrus and I felt the power of our babies the moment they came into the world,"Cherice replied.

"Yes, that's natural it was the same for me the moment Cyrus Ruby and Lettie were born," Shawna said.

"Wouldn't that mean Ruby and Lettie could see what would become of their kids?"Cherice asked.

"Yes but if they are blind to it they won't see it," Shawna said.

"Then Mama, the answer is simple we don't leave them in that environment we provide a home for them here we all know this house will be theirs one day," Cyrus replied.

"Cyrus Thornton, I didn't raise you to but into my conversations."Shawna scolded.

"Now Shawna, leave him alone you didn't say it was a private conversation besides he's right," Lionel replied.

"Hush I wasn't talking to either of you so go on about your business," Shawna said.

"Come on son let's get to putting that frame together before your mama starts fussing," Lionel replied.

Father and son went about their work of putting together the posts.

Meanwhile, Shawna and Cherice took the babies inside the house.

"All you kids are going to make big differences in our town and for our family," Shawna said as she placed her granddaughter in the playpen.

Two hours later Lionel and Cyrus came into the house taking things to the basement they went to wash their hands and then joined the ladies as they were continuing their work.

Hours past and Cyrus wanted to make his parents understand what he was trying to say.

"Mama Daddy I know you're worried about Lafayette Rashawn Sasha and Tara I know you're worried more so for Lettie's babies but let me say this the moment I see any kind of abuse on those children I'm moving them in here and have Lettie put in a hospital," Cyrus said.

"We know you will do what you feel is best for them all," Shawna replied.

"We wouldn't expect less son there is no way we want Lettie's children abandoned to a fate of abuse," Lionel said.

"No, we wouldn't that is something we know for certain son," Shawna replied.

"I'm just making sure you know that," Cyrus said.

Cyrus went to bed that night glad he spoke to his parents he already knew what he would do for his family he loved his sisters and didn't like what the future held for them.

The next morning the family gathered for breakfast, as usual, getting ready for their day.

"Good morning." Shawna greets.

"Good morning." Cyrus and Cherice reply.

"They seemed to have slept pretty well," Lionel said.

"Yes, hardly a peep at all last night," Cherice replied.

"That's good I remember we couldn't wait for ours to sleep through the night," Lionel said.

"Were we that much trouble dad?" Cyrus asked.

"Not trouble son.when we had Ruby she would just babble to her toys in the crib at night then when Lettie came along she would not sleep she would just stare out the window at the moon and reach her little hand up like she was trying to grab it.

"Then when you came along you would have these laughing fits we couldn't figure out what had you laughing but we just figured you were a happy baby," Lionel said.

"Oh, I can understand that," Cyrus replied.

"I believe these two will give you plenty of good memories," Shawna said.

"Yeah, I think so too dad," Cyrus replied.

They sat down to a wonderful breakfast.

When it was over Cherice loaded the dishwasher while Shawna and Cyrus took the babies and cleaned them up and Lionel got ready to take care of the morning errands.

After a while, Cyrus and Shawna came back down with the babies placing them in their playpen.

Cherice finished in the kitchen and Cyrus went about his work for the day.

And Shawna went about her business doing things around the house.

The Louisiana heat could be a desert sometimes today was no different which was why Cherice turned on the sprinklers to water their lawn and garden in their backyard.

Then she went to the kitchen to make mint julep ice tea perfect for those blazing hot Louisiana summers.

Cherice quickly put the pitcher in the fridge wiped off the counters and then went to check on the babies.

She stood watching them play with their toys and appear to be having a conversation quick as a flash she got the video camera out of the closet and set it up to record the babies.

They were playing and cooing and suddenly their toys began to slowly float and spin them.

"Mama come quick!" Cherice shouted.

"What's the matter, Cherice?" Shawna asked.

"They just started floating and spinning," Cherice said.

"They are strong. and very focused it seems." Shawna replied.

"I wasn't expecting that though," Cherice said.

"It's not uncommon for this to happen the ritual we did will only make them stronger," Shawna replied.

"Really did Cyrus Lettie and Ruby do this?"Cherice asked.

"Yes, they used to do that quite often though never out where someone might see," Shawna said.

"What else will i have to look forward too?" Cherice asked.

"Well, when it comes to having magical children the challenges are a lot more difficult," Shawna said.

"How so?" Cherice asked.

"Well if we put one of their toys away they would have it again the next time we checked on them or if one was playing with a toy the other wanted they would use their abilities to take it," Shawna said.

"How did you and dad handle it?" Cherice asked.

"Like i said it proved to be a challenge but when they were old enough to understand right from wrong we explained things to them ultimately teaching them what was okay and what wasn't," Shawna said.

"I hope Cyrus and I can do that," Cherice said.

"You and Cyrus are doing just fine as it is these babies will grow up fine," Shawna replied.

"Thank you, Mama," Cherice said.

"You're welcome dear," Shawna said.

They went about finishing what they had to do for the day and before they knew it another hot day drew to a close the babies were fed and down for the night and the adults were busy getting ready for bed.

Watching the babies as they used their powers was exciting for the family especially Lionel and Cyrus.

As the next morning's sun shone on the house they woke up to start their day.

The house smelled of breakfast cooking and the sounds of cheerful babies cooing and laughing.

Cherice sat between the babies watching as the got food all over themselves.

The family ate breakfast Lionel and Cyrus left for their jobs and Shawna and Cherice went about their day taking care of the babies.

Shawna and Cherice enjoyed being home taking care of the babies but she also worked as a receptionist for the vet clinic Cyrus opened up after he and Cherice graduated vet school.

But she also treated patients on his days off.

They continued to prepare for days ahead making things ready for when the babies grew older.

Lionel, of course, did his part to stabilize the family he decided to make a business out of holistic medicine as well as protections for the home or person in particular.

Lionel sat in his office looking at the inventory sheets when a knock got his attention.

"Hey, Dad." Ulysses greeted.

"Hey, son how are Ruby and Lafayette doing?" Lionel asked.

"They are fine dad," Daniel replied.

"That's good to hear you should come and visit more the twins showed signs of magic it would be good to see if Lafayette will show signs," Lionel said.

"We'll come over later today dad," Daniel replied.

Seven hours go by Lionel and Cyrus return home followed by Daniel Ruby Jean and baby Lafayette.

Shawna and Cherice were in the kitchen organizing their ingredients for their remedies as well as cooking.

"Hey, Mama Daniel greeted.

" Well hello, son its good to see you and Lafayette too,"Shawna replied.

Shawna took Lafayette and placed him in the playpen with the twins.

"Have talked to Lettie since the night of the Ritual?" Cherice asked.

"Yeah, actually she brought the kids over to have a playdate with Lafayette a couple days ago," Ruby replied.

"How was she?" Shawna asked.

"She seemed fine," Ruby replied.

"What about the kids?" Shawna asked.

"They seemed fine they had fun playing with Lafayette," Ruby replied.

"Really has their magic started up?" Lionel asked.

"Yes it has a few days ago we put Lafayette to bed without his favorite toy he started crying so we go to get the toy but stop in our tracks when we see it floating up the stairs down the hall to his room the door opened and the toy floated inside and ended up next to Lafayette we were stunned, to say the least," Ruby replied.

"That's really impressive," Lionel said holding Lafayette in his arms.

Baby Lafayette looking at Lionel smiling as if he understood what his grandfather had said.

Lionel set him down next to the twins and watched as they played.

They sat in the living room talking until dinner while the ladies worked in the kitchen the men watched the babies.

Dinner turned into a celebration for the family knowing that the babies were powerful it would be interesting to see how powerful they would be when they grew up.

Though they wondered about Lettie and her babies as well.

But their absence though felt deeply they put it aside for the sake of the babies playing there with them.

"Something is very fishy about Lettie," Cherice said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You remember when we were first married the three of us sat out there on that porch talking about raising our kids together having playdates and all those things then bam we all have kids, in the beginning, we would all be here with the kids then Lettie started to sporadically come over here.

" I know Joe has to be the reason for it," Cherice said.

"I think you're right the other day at my house she was anxiety ridden she claimed she was up with Rashawn he had a sudden fear.but i think it was more to it than that." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, and his name is Joe Thornton," Cherice said.

"She won't be able to keep a lid on this we all know that," Ruby replied.

"Nope but we will help her pick up the pieces," Cherice said.

"Come on you two come look at this!" Cyrus shouted.

"Were coming, honey," Cherice replied.

Cherice and Ruby walk back into the room."Okay, what did we miss?" Ruby asked.

"Look," Cyrus replied as he pointed at the kids.

The babies giggled as the toys that sat around them floated around them causing them to giggle uncontrollably.

"It seems the ritual worked to a certain degree," Cherice said.

"Yes the other part did as well but we won't know about that until they have grown," Lionel replied.

"I think we should visit Lettie tomorrow something isn't right with her and we need to see if the babies powers started up," Cyrus said.

The next day Ruby Daniel Cyrus and Cherice pull up outside of Joe and Lettie's house.

Joe's car was gone but Lettie was home they could see her hanging up the wash in the backyard.

"Hey, Lettie how you been?"Cyrus asked.

"Hey, Cy I'm doing good." Lettie greets.

"Were good Lettie we came to see about you and the babies.our kid's powers have shown we were wondering if yours has yet?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh yes, they have been really testing them out," Lettie said.

"Really what did they do?" Cherice asked.

"Well toys that they couldn't find suddenly end up right in front of them Joe was upset last night he misplaced his keys and they turned up where he usually left them this morning," Lettie said.

"Interesting you should bring them by the house Mama and Daddy would love to see them," Cyrus replied.

"Yeah, ill figure something out," Lettie said.

"Lettie you know you are not powerless if Joe gives you trouble you have the power to protect yourself or you just call Daniel and I and we will gladly handle him," Cyrus replied.

"I know Cyrus but he doesn't know that about us," Lettie said.

"I don't see how that's a problem, Lettie you've been holding yourself in check with him we hardly see you or the kids and that's not right," Cyrus replied.

"You make it sound so easy," Lettie said.

"It is easy you don't let him hurt you or the kids because Daniel and I will show him who he is messing with if he does it again," Cyrus replied.

"I know Cy but it's more complicated than that," Lettie said.

"It's only as complicated as you allow it to be," Ruby replied.

"What are you saying this is my fault?" Lettie asked.

"I'm saying you have options all you have to do is take advantage of them," Ruby replied.

"I hear you," Lettie said.

The group went inside to see the babies just as the walked in the door they heard hysterical giggling and baby chattering as toys moved by themselves.

"Yes just like the others they are strong and will only grow stronger," Cyrus replied.

"Really what did they do?" Lettie asked.

"Levitating their toys not unlike what just happened here," Cherice replied.

"It's incredible that they are that focused and have such control over their powers being as young as they are," Lettie said.

"You would be right granddaughter if the babies were just regular witches and warlocks however because of them being gods and goddesses it boosts their abilities," Orunmila replied.

"Granddaddy what do you mean?" Lettie asked.

"Lettie I mean witches and Warlocks magic is controlled by the person's emotions," Orunmila said.


	4. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tara are plagued with dreams that force them to act.

Years later a lot has changed in the Thornton house the babies were now grown.

Tara her brother and sister and Cyrus and Cherice's kids all live at the Thornton house.

Lafayette choosing to get a place across town.

The news had been abuzz with the revelation of vampires Tara her siblings and twin cousins decided to go to Merlotte's.

Since Sam and his family moved to Bon Temps when Sam opened Merlotte's bar Bon Temps being the small town that it is the rumor mill had the whole town talking especially one Maxine Fortenberry.

Since the first time, Sam and Tara saw each other there was a connection something neither one of them felt with anyone else.

Every night since she met Sam her dreams were plagued with him her desire for Sam confused her she hardly knew him and here she found herself having detailed erotic dreams about him.

But she didn't know Sam alone in his trailer was having similar dreams about her.

"Cyrus have you noticed the change in Tara i think she's found her soulmate but i don't believe she knows," Cherice said.

Meanwhile, Tara stood in front of her mirror wondering why she had that sex dream about Sam Merlotte.

"Ugh snap out of it Tara you know damn good and well men don't go for a bitchy woman like you."Tara scolded herself.

"Tara dear there is something you need to know," Cherice said as she watched Tara.

"What's wrong Aunt Cherice?" Tara asked.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie but come your brother sister and cousins are in the living room waiting for us to start," Cherice said.

Tara and Cherice walk into the living room and see the others sitting.

"Has something happened?"Sasha asked.

"Not yet but it's starting to," Cyrus replied.

"What does that mean?" Tara asked.

"It means its time to tell all of you what you truly are." Daniel Reynolds replied.

"What we truly are Daddy did you hit your head or something?" Lafayette asked.

"You are witches and warlocks very powerful ones too but you are also Gods and Goddesses," Cyrus replied.

"This is a joke right?" RaShawn asked.

"No, it is not a joke young one," Orunmila said.

"Oh shit who the hell are you?" Lafayette exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth boy." Ruby scolds.

"But Mama comes on this can't be real can it?" Lafayette asked.

"I know this seems crazy but allow me to explain," Orunmila said.

"Go ahead grandfather its time they know," Cyrus replied.

"I met and fell in love with Winnie she was a powerful witch like her mother before her when we consumated our union she received goddess powers our son Lionel inherited them. his children inherited it and it was passed down to you." Orunmila said.

"If this is all true let's see it," Tara replied.

Suddenly a glass of water came floating into the room heading right for Tara.

"Its okay take it," Cyrus replied.

"You see you can do that and so much more. When you where babies we took you into the woods and performed a ritual that would prepare you for this moment and help you find your soul mates.

"Soulmates how do we know who they are?" Sasha asked.

"Well when you meet them you will instantly feel drawn to them and you will have dreams.but also they will be the thing you think about night and day," Cherice said.

"Wait are you saying Sam is my soulmate?" Tara asked.

"Sam as in my boss Sam Merlotte?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes, that Sam," Tara replied.

"Damn Hookah you got's yourself a good one," Lafayette exclaimed.

"I don't have anything i hardly know him he's a nice guy but he doesn't need to be mixed up in my fucked up life," Tara said.

"Tara Mae Thornton you are a beautiful young woman who deserves to be loved by a good man and he is a good man who deserves to be loved by a good woman.

"You two were made for each other there is no getting around that. you all will need to be trained soon the rest of you will find your soul mates and together this family will be taking up our rightful place as guardians of the light side witches." Cherice replied.

"Tara don't worry about explaining things to Sam he's having dreams as he continues to have them it will explain in part why he can't get you off of his mind that time will be soon, for now, we need to start your magical training because now that the vampires exposed themselves to the world it will shine a light on other supernaturals," Ruby said.

"Also all of you should be trained in the art of hoodoo magic which is where this families magic started from," Cyrus replied.

"Hoodoo you mean like Voodoo?" Sasha asked.

"Yes but it's ultimately a combination of magic originated from West African people," Ruby replied.

"Like Voodoo people used it to heal curse for love or luck or even protection," Cherice said.

"But we are also seers and magically all abilities are open to us," Cyrus replied.

"Seers like a fortune teller?" Lafayette asked

"No not like those woman in tents you pay to read your palm. Seers as in we see an event before it happens which allows us to change the outcome." Ruby replied.

"Then what exactly are we?" Tara asked.

"We are human beings with a little something special," Cyrus replied.

"From this day on your going to learn everything, there is to know about your abilities," Cherice said.

"Abilities like what?"RaShawn asked.

"Like levitation protections curses healing to name a few things," Ruby said.

"Also now that the vampires decided to come out of the coffin other supernaturals can be affected.

"I realize that witches can be open in the world but there is still a threat to us as well," Cyrus replied.

"This is all crazy," Tara said.

"But none the less true," Cherice replied.

"All of you follow me," Cyrus ordered.

The group followed Cyrus up the stairs down the hall toward the door that leads to an attic Cyrus opens the door and they all go up the stairs.

"Right here in the pages of this book is our historical knowledge of spells and ancestors experience every magical family has one of these.

"But they don't have Orunmila's experiences in theirs," Cyrus said.

Cherice walked over to a drawer pulling out a box carrying it over to the group she opens the lid inside are amulets and rings.

"Boys grab the rings girls get the amulets," Ruby replied.

"What are these for?" Lafayette asked.

"They serve multiple purposes protection power gathering and detection to name a few," Cyrus replied.

"Never and i do mean never take them off," Ruby said.

"We won't mama," Lafayette replied.

"One thing we are able to do is summon spirits especially ancestors but communicate with spirits in general," Cyrus said.

"Now that you have been made aware of these things you'll be having more experiences as your abilities get stronger which as of now they will begin to," Daniel replied.

"You're telling me mama had this power and she didn't use it to protect herself against my daddy," Tara said.

"Yes and the price of that was trauma inflicted on all of you," Cyrus replied.

"Which is why we moved you in here and why Lettie is in the facility getting help for all the years of abuse," Ruby said.

"Okay i get that but why not tell us this sooner," Tara asked.

"Come on we have a lot of work to do to prepare you for all the changes you will experience," Cyrus replied.

All talking stopped as the elder Thorntons began to train the younger generation.

Not surprising they were all fast learners the elders watched as objects levitated around the room and were set back down in the proper places as if they hadn't moved at all.

They practiced all day until early evening so they could eat dinner it had been a trying day for the younger Thorntons Tara laid in her bed taking time to think about everything.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in," Tara said.

"Hey Hookah can you believe this shit?" Lafayette asked.

"We don't have a choice after all the shit we learned tonight it's overwhelming ill give you that but i get now what it feels like to be Sookie in a way," Tara said.

"Folks think she's crazy those same folks think your an angry bitch i think we got the better end of that deal," Lafayette replied.

"You think i give a shit what this redneck town thinks of me?" Tara asked.

"Calm down Tara we know you don't neither do we you know that," Sasha said.

"I am calm i just don't get how you all are taking this so well," Tara replied.

"Its a shock I'll give you that but it could be so much worse but we aren't alone in this," Sasha said.

"Everything will be okay remember we're in this together as a family," Rashawn replied.

"Thanks, Ra I'm gonna go to bed," Tara said.

The group left Tara's room heading for their own destinations.

As soon as her door closed and she rolled over she drifted off to sleep once again dreaming of Sam.

The next morning at the breakfast the older Thornton's sat with cups of coffee in their hands listening to the tv as the reporter once again talked about the vampire rights bill.

"Good morning Y'all." Tara greets.

"Morning Tara how did you sleep?" Cherice asked.

"Not bad Aunt Cherice," Tara said.

"I know you were overwhelmed you know you can talk to us if you need to," Cherice replied.

"Thanks, Aunt Cherice I'm still confused about the seer ability what exactly are we supposed to see?" Tara asked.

"When you were all babies we knew that your mother would face a great crossroads regarding your father your grandparents saw the abuse and knew that once your father left your mother would take that out on you kids.

"We got her to give us custody of you all while we put her in a hospital so she could get the help she needed." Aunt Cherice said.

"She had a lot of anger to work through and she started drinking heavily," Ruby replied.

"Yeah i remember," Tara said.

"You see we told your grandparents we would do what was needed to protect you all they knew this was going to happen but they also knew if we didn't take custody of you that your lives wouldn't be as they are meant to be," Cyrus replied.

"I can't complain, Uncle Cy, you saved us after all," Tara said.

"And we would do it again to see that all of you are safe," Danny replied.

"I know you would," Tara said.

"Come on you still have your lessons," Ruby replied.

Tara her brother and sister and their cousins followed the elders to train.

"Today you will get this booklet memorize it these detail lists of herbs for potions healing slaves and teas and protections you will need to know this as part of your training we will also have you registered as holistic healers once we are satisfied that you are trained enough," Cherice said.

As the younger Thorntons read their books the older ones stood in the corner.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon," Cherice said.

"Yes, what about it?" Cyrus replied.

"Grandson, i believe what your wife is trying to say is that Tara and her soulmate must be together tomorrow magic will be at its peak because of the full moon this will be the moment they become one the magic will draw them together where they will seal the bond and become husband and wife," Orunmila said.

"How did we not see it?" Ruby asked.

"Because you were not meant to see it yet allow them to prepare for what is to come i will handle what is to take place tomorrow," Orunmila said.

The younger Thorntons soaked up everything they could from the books given them the shock had worn off and the seriousness of their situation propelled them forward.

Once again when Sam and Tara went to bed that night their dreams seemed like a movie starring them. tossing and turning sweat drenched their bodies as the tossed in their beds restlessly.

Neither one could keep this up for long.the steamy dreams haunted them but not in a bad way.

It caused them to need each other more than anything they needed in their lives.

The dreams were so real it was as if they could actually feel the other lying next to them though they weren't.

By the time the sun rose the next morning, Tara rushed to her bathroom looking in the mirror her skin looked dewy and glowing Tara stared at herself in the mirror for what seemed like hours flashes of her dream flashed in her mind taking her back to that moment.

Turning on the shower she prepares for her day.

Fifteen minutes later she was ready to head downstairs heading for the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee and a plate of Hoecakes sitting down at the table in between her brother and sister.

"Good morning Tara." RaShawn and Sasha greeted.

"Good morning," Tara replied.

Meanwhile, Sam sat at his desk going over inventory sheets and bills he owed but his mind kept drifting back to Tara when he woke up this morning he could smell her sent on his sheets next to him.

Lafayette was in the back unloading the lastest delivery he saw the change in Sam how distracted he was all day.

He knew that Tara was most likely feeling the same way.

Heading back towards the stove to finish up orders he looks up through the order window seeing Tara and Sasha walk in.

"What you two Hookah's doing up in here?" Lafayette asked.

"You already know why so get back to your meat," Sasha replied.

Sam finished his work in the office heading towards the bar seeing Tara and Sasha his breath caught in his throat.

"Hey, Tara Sasha what can I get you?"Sam asked.

"Just a couple of beers Sam thanks," Sasha said.

"Two beers coming right up," Sam replied.

Sam grabs the two beers and walks nervously toward the bar where Tara and Sasha stood Arlene and Holly just so happened to be standing in front of the order window waiting for their food.

"Sam has been on pins and needles all day long I wonder what is bothering him," Arlene said.

"If you ask me he is acting like a teenager with a crush look how he is staring at Tara and Sasha," Holly replied.

"You might be right but who's he got feelings for I can't tell," Arlene said.

Lafayette listened to them amused by their gossip all the while thinking if only those two clucking hens knew what was really going on.

Tara and Sasha sat towards the end of the bar drinking their beers listening to all the chatter going on around them.

"Here you are two beers if you want something else I'll be over there," Sam said as he pointed toward the back of the bar.

Sam places the beers in front of them the nervous energy was palpable coming off of Sam in waves.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Tara asked.

"No, not really just having restless nights," Sam replied.

"Ha, I know the feeling," Tara said.

"Tara, can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam what's up?" Tara asked.

They walked back to Sam's office he sat down Tara sat across from him.

"Since the moment I met you I have been having these strange dreams about you and I couldn't understand why in truth I still don't you are an attractive woman Tara and I know that the folks around here avoid you because of your temper. but I just can't help but feel this strong connection to you." Sam said.

"I'm, not the take home to mama type of girl don't get me wrong I'm no ho I have standards I just have men issues really if you what my family has suffered through you might run for the hills and never look back," Tara replied.

"I have woman issues myself I wasn't about to put myself out there either I'm not a manwhore one thing my exes can say is not once didn't I abuse or cheat on them," Sam said.

"That's because your a better guy than most Sam," Tara replied.

"That's a high compliment coming from you. But the reason I asked you back here is because of these dreams there is a reason why I'm dreaming about you see I'm different than everybody else in this town give me a minute I'll show you." Sam said.

Suddenly Sam takes his clothes off in front of Tara she wants to look away but her eyes are glued to his muscled form until a collie appears in his place.

"Sam its okay I just found out a few days ago I'm an African demigoddess and witch," Tara replied.

Sam shifted back putting on his clothes he looked at Tara and saw she wasn't freaked out, in fact, she didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Tara, there is something you need to know that first day we met I knew that we were meant to be together because you see shifters have this ability called imprinting its how we find our soul mate, of course, i ignored it because of my history with woman but i can't ignore it anymore," Sam said.

"What are you trying to say, Sam?" Tara asked.

"Tara I'm saying to say we didn't have the best of luck in love because they were wrong for us but you and me Tara we fit," Sam said.

"I know we do meet me at my house tonight we can talk about this more then," Tara replied.


	5. Slow Building Connection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tara having a conversation that leads to an even that changes their lives forever.

"So baby sis tell me how did the talk go?" Sasha asked.

"It went fine Sam is a shapeshifter," Tara said.

"Really how did he take the whole witch goddess news?" Sasha asked.

"He wasn't too shocked by that," Tara said.

Tara and Sasha walked into the front door met by the twins Nile and Yvonne Thornton Cyrus and Cherice's twins.

"Welcome home cousins." Nile greeted.

"Thanks, Ni did we miss anything?" Sasha asked.

"No not really great grandpa said we will be going to the place the ritual was done when we were babies this time Sam will be coming along," Nile replied.

"Come on Tara we gotta get you ready," Yvonne said.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" Tara asked.

"Nothing normally but for this, a change is in order," Cyrus replied.

Once Tara and the others left for her room Sam and Lafayette came into the door.

"Sam right this way you have to get ready," Cyrus said.

"All will be explained in a little while you can change clothes in here and when you're done we should be ready to go," Daniel replied.

The ladies walked the path they walked all those years ago when they performed the ritual that was meant for this moment, of course, they would make this journey many more times as the others found their soulmates.

"What are we doing out here?" Tara asked.

"This is the place your grandparents brought us when we were babies and where we brought you when you were babies we performed a ritual here to prepare you all for the moment you find your soulmates.

"The rest of you should come into contact with your soulmates very soon and then we will once again come here and begin the ceremony that will prepare you for the next phase," Ruby said.

"This set up looks like a wedding Yvonne replied.

"That is because it is what you don't know is that every monumental moment in the lives of every family member has to do with the full moon when grandpa came to grandma it was on a full moon night. all of us were born on the day a full moon was to happen found our soulmates on a full moon and married on a full moon." Cherice said.

"Wait you're telling me I'm getting married," Tara replied.

"Yes, you see when you meet your soulmate speaking in terms of couples who are supernatural rather than human there is a need to complete each other by binding two souls making them one. for regular human beings consummation of the commitment to each other on their wedding night serves as cementing the bond however for supernatural a ceremony, not unlike a wedding but with magic cementing the bond leaving a supernatural imprint that is recognizable to all other supernaturals." Cherice said.

Sam and the guys enter a few minutes later. Sam and Tara lock eyes and are speechless.

"Wow Tara you're beautiful," Sam exclaimed.

"You not so bad yourself Sam," Tara replied.

"It is time to explain to Sam what is going to happen," Orunmila said.

"What is all this?" Sam asked.

"This is the beginning of yours and Tara's life together. Now Tara and Sam please step forward we must seal your soul bond first.

A piece of rope was given to both Sam and Tara.

"Please place your hand's palm up doing as instructed Orunmila cuts their palms.

"Smear the blood on your ropes.now tie your ropes together.now toss them in the fire." Orunmila instructed.

Sam and Tara throw their ropes in the fire watching as they burn and turn to ash with a wave of Orunmila's hand the fire slowly burns out.

"Now both of you take some of the ash in your left hand and recite these words three times.

"What was once two now make one mind body and soul," Orunmila instructed.

"What was once two now make one mind body and soul." Sam and Tara recited.

"Now take the Ash and place it over each other's hearts and say So mote it be," Orunmila instructed.

"So mote it be." Sam and Tara recited.

Instantly Sam and Tara could feel the connection even stronger than it was before.

"You are now forever bound husband and wife please exchange these rings and the ceremony will be complete," Orunmila instructed.

"There is something you both should know because you are soul mates Sam you have access to all of Tara's abilities and she is able to shapeshift the difference being Sam that you are no longer limited when you shift and it won't be a drain on you anymore," Cyrus said.

"Welcome to the family boss man," Lafayette replied.

Tara and Sam were stunned they were now married and it felt like a dream the could feel each other's nervous energy.

"Come on let's get back to the house," Cyrus said.

The drive back to the Thornton house was calm and silent Sam and Tara's minds raced there was still a lot that they needed to talk about.

"Here we are come on Ruby let's make some coffee," Cherice said.

"Sure let's give these two a moment to talk," Ruby replied.

As Sam and Tara sat in the livingroom Lafayette turned the Billy Oceans love zone as the song began to play Sam took Tara's hand standing together they started swaying to the music.

Cherice and Ruby returned with the coffee setting the cups on the coffee table the group sat down taking a cup each.

"There is much the both of you will need to work out I know Sam that you are used to living in that trailer and Tara has lived her since she was a little girl where you will live is just as important for you to be ready for what is to come.

"This house just like the Stackhouses Comptons and the Bellefleurs homes have known generations of Thorntons, my parents intended for us to continue and our children to be here as well," Cyrus said.

"I completely understand I never planned to live in that trailer forever it's a means of playing security for the bar I could have lived in any one of my rentals if it was just about me having a home," Sam replied.

"Well just to let you know you have a home here with this family. We can put protections in place on all the properties you own having the trailer turned into a security thing just for appearance's sake." Daniel said.

"Sounds good to me Sam replied.

"Here before we forget here is a key to the house," Cherice said.

"Thank you," Sam replied.

The hour had gotten late so everyone decided to go to bed Tara leading Sam to her room.

They were both nervous, to say the least

"Tara we don't have to do anything I know being married is new to you it's new to me too I just want you to know that I see you as my partner I never want your place to be behind me but beside me," Sam said.

"Sam I never once dreamed of being a wife having what Aunt Ruby and Uncle Daniel or Uncle Cyrus and Aunt Cherice have was something I never thought was in the cards for me," Tara replied.

"I didn't think so myself my sister was the one out of the three of us that got married my brother and I didn't have the best of luck in love until I met you, Tara," Sam said.

"Well, I guess we were both wrong," Tara replied.

Sam kisses Tara goodnight and they fall asleep in each other's arms which for them both was far better than any of the dreams they had before they married.

"The next morning when they woke up together their first morning as husband and wife they could hear voices coming from down the stairs Sam and Tara took a shower and got dressed.

They come downstairs holding hands.

"Good morning lovebirds."Cherice greeted.

"Goodmorning Aunt Cherice," Tara said.

Sitting down to breakfast they enjoyed each other's company until Sam had to leave to open the bar.

Sam was surprised to see Lafayette at the bar before him though it wasn't an uncommon thing when Sam couldn't be the one to open up.

Big John Terry Bellefleur and Lafayette were prepping the kitchen while Arlene Sookie and Holly were preparing their stations.

"We need to put protections around Merlotte's its the go-to spot for the whole town, after all, it will keep people safe there," Cyrus said.

"Rashawn and I will go," Nile replied.

"You two ain't going alone were coming too," Yvonne said.

"Alright let's go then," Rashawn replied.

The drive to Merlotte's wasn't long from their house the arrived parking close to the trailer.

"First we start around the whole area here then by the bar itself," Nile said.

"I don't think salt will be enough," Sasha replied.

"Nope were using runes," Rashawn said.

Together they placed the things needed to perform the protection spell holding hands the recited the words and from them a great shockwave of power radiated from them towards the whole area of Merlotte's land once it was over they pact everything up and headed back towards the Thornton house.

"Well, how did it go?" Cyrus asked.

"It went, fine Dad, we got the job done though we noticed he doesn't have any security cameras outside and the security system on his trailer can easily be cut from outside," Nile replied.

"An old friend of dads is into security his son took over when he retired I think I'll talk to Sam about adding some security to Merlotte's," Cyrus said.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea," Sasha replied.

"We have to protect ourselves and those we care about the situation with the vampires can easily spill into another supernatural area's," Ruby said.

"Where is Tara?" Rashawn asked.

"She is doing some research on her computer," Cherice replied.

"She usually has her nose in a book," Nile said.

"Well, this time she's not she's doing what she is meant to be doing like all of you are." Ruby scolded.

"What all of you have to understand is this vampire rights bill not only affects regular human beings but all other supernatural races as well. It's going to be up to us to protect other light sided witches as well as ourselves and those we care about.

"We also need to place protections around the Stackhouses place," Cyrus said.

"Why?" Nile asked.

"Because just like the civil rights movement in the sixties people are going to be targeted and killed for their stance," Cyrus said.

"I get it, dad, how are we gonna fix this I mean grandma and Mrs. Stackhouse were friends and Hadley Jason and Sookie would hang out with us all the time," Nile replied.

"Mama gave her an amulet that Mrs. Stackhouse never takes off we just got to place protections around their house and Jason's mama also gave amulets to Jason Sookie and Hadley as birthday gifts they can't take them off," Cyrus said.

Meanwhile, Tara stared at her computer screen taking notes as she read something she thought would be important.

"Hows the research going?" Yvonne asked.

"Its crazy we never even knew this kind of shit existed," Tara replied.

"With good reason, history wasn't kind to witches any more than they were to blacks much less supernatural blacks," Yvonne said.

"We aren't just witches though we are goddesses and gods when we were kids that would be something I would have never thought to say," Tara replied.

"Besides all that you haven't said anything about the fact you got married last night," Yvonne said.

"Sam and I talked he said he doesn't expect me to stand behind him but beside him as his partner," Tara replied.

"That's great Tara so what's with the hesitancy?" Yvonne asked.

"What did you think we would get married and id get knocked up on my honeymoon night?" Tara asked.

"Tara Mae I know you aren't a ho nor am I trying to say you are its fine to take things slow you two are just getting used to being married," Yvonne said.

"It's not just the being married its the whole witch goddess thing too it's a lot to adjust to if I'm honest," Tara replied.

"Tara it wasn't easy for us to adjust to either when Mama and daddy told us about it.but we got over it with pranks.

" When a boy would come to call on me or your mama Cyrus being overprotective brother would use his powers to dump a bucket of ice water on them," Ruby said.

"But beyond that, we had their support and guidance and you all will have it too don't forget we can call upon the ancestors to give us support too," Cherice replied.

Tara and Sam felt the connection grow between them stronger than it was when it started the night before.

As Sam worked he couldn't help his thoughts drifting to Tara.

When he returned that night he brought flowers home for Tara but not just Tara he brought flowers home for all the ladies of the house.

"Flowers for the ladies of the house." Sam greeted.

"That's really sweet of you nephew," Cherice said.

The family left Sam and Tara alone and just as the did Sam swooped Tara in his arms carrying her to what was now their bedroom.

Laying Tara on the bed the heat radiating off of Sam Tara noticed he was incredibly warmer than he normally was lately.

Consumed by their need for each other Sasha made sure to silence the room from the outside so Sam and Tara's private moment wouldn't be shared by the whole house.

The rest of the house had gone to bed it was two in the morning the bar wouldn't open the next morning

Sam laid with his arms wrapped around Tara holding her close to his side as he slept she breathed in his scent finding peace in his smell.

Sam woke up before Tara he decided to make breakfast for the house taking a plate for Tara and himself to their room.

The smells wafting into the room slowly wake Tara up hold the sheet up to her chest with one hand stretching with the other a slow smile comes to her face.

"Good morning Cher," Sam said as he leaned in giving Tara a kiss.

"Good morning Sam," Tara replied.

"I made breakfast for the house but this is just for us since today the bar is closed i think we should spend the day together if that's agreeable to you," Sam said.

"Yeah, i like the sound of that," Tara replied.

"Then wife you should eat up i think you'll need your strength," Sam said.

"You know had i known becoming Mrs.Sam Merlotte would be this wonderful i would have married you sooner," Tara replied

"Had i known being married to a beautiful goddess could be like this i would never have dated at all just waited for you to make my life better," Sam said.

"You are something else, Sam." Tara laughed.

"Cher we both are," Sam said.

Just as Sam had predicted they didn't leave the room Tara tested her powers by sending the dishes downstairs to the surprise of her family in the kitchen.

And of course pride they felt seeing her get stronger.

"Do you think we'll see them today?" Yvonne asked.

"Most likely at dinner, they will get hungry after all," Ruby replied.

"Yeah they will be starving I'm sure," Nile said.

"Yeah, all those calories burned." Rashawn teased.

Hours later Sam emerged with Tara he had his arm wrapped around her and hers was around his waist.

"You two look satisfied." The Nile teased.

"Nile Rashawn leave them be you two will be in their positions soon enough." Cyrus scolded.

"Sorry Uncle," Rashawn replied.

"Yeah sorry, Dad," Nile said.

"Come on let's settle down to dinner," Cherice replied.

"Hold on Cher," Sam said as he pulled out Tara's chair for her.

"Oh, thanks, babe," Tara replied.

"You're welcome, Cher," Sam said.

"Hey Sam we have been looking into the security of the bar you know there are apps that can help you keep track of things at the bar your other properties while you're not there I've already talked to a friend of the families who agreed to take a look and install whatever is needed," Cyrus replied.

"Thank you, Uncle Cy, i appreciate that," Sam said.

"Your family Sam and you're a good man who provides a lot for this town there is no problem in protecting your interests," Cherice replied.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"No need for that Sam that's what we do," Cyrus replied.

The family dug into their meal Sam sitting next to Tara having light conversation.

Once the meal was finished and the table cleared the family sat drinking coffee and enjoying peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream.

"So Sam why don't you tell us about your shifter ability," Cyrus said.

"Well my families go to form is dogs though other shifters family will have different go to forms," Sam replied.

"That's fascinating Sam but now that you and Tara are together your situation has changed," Ruby said.

"You mean because Tara being who she is I knew things would change with me after the wedding the feeling was instantaneous," Sam replied.

"Yes, that is supposed to happen especially with soulmates," Cyrus said.

Not long afterward everyone went to bed Sam was going to call Rufus Rucker the Thorntons family friend so he could fix up security on his properties.

Sam decided he wanted to spend as much time with Tara as possible.The truth of it was they both lived lonely lives until fate sought to bring them together and nothing stops what fate has planned.

And as far as Sam and Tara were concerned nothing in this world or the next would part them.


End file.
